The exemplary embodiments described herein relate to a semiconductor chip and a fabricating method thereof, and more particularly, relate to a semiconductor chip including a plurality of chip areas and a fabricating method thereof.
In general, a lithography process may be used to fabricate a semiconductor chip. The lithography process may include an expose process, a development process, and an etching process. A mask may be used at the lithography process. A pattern of an integrated circuit may be formed by exposing ultraviolet rays to a silicon layer using a mask.
When various types of semiconductor chips are fabricated, separate masks for the respective semiconductor chips may be required. The reason may be that IC patterns of the respective semiconductor chips are different. Fabrication cost and time of the mask may take up most of a cost and the time needed to fabricate a semiconductor chip. In particular, in a case where a small amount of test chips are fabricated, fabrication cost and time of the mask may have a great effect on fabrication cost.